


Немного легкого чтения

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Юмор, чтение романтических историй
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Гладио купил очередной любовный роман...





	Немного легкого чтения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little light reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607114) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 
  * Inspired by [a little light reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607114) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 



Первые главы были несколько скучны. Главный герой был молод, наивен и, с точки зрения Гладио, недостаточно серьезно воспринимал свои обязанности. Но он продолжал читать, потому что ты не узнаешь, насколько хорош любовный роман, пока дело не дойдет до первой сцены секса.

Первая сцена оказалась на самом деле горячей – беспечный принц соблазнил дочку вражеского короля, прекрасную принцессу, которая оказалась более чем готова расстаться со своей девственностью. К тому времени, когда сюжет начал развиваться: враг захватил королевство, и принц пустился в бега, пытаясь собрать последователей, чтобы вернуть себе корону – Гладио уже не мог оторваться. Он жадно следил за приключениями принца Нексуса, который путешествовал по миру со своими друзьями и пытался вернуться и воссоединиться с принцессой Лунестрой.

Нексус, может быть, любил Лунестру, но это не мешало ему трахать красавицу-механика, которая ремонтировала их машину, или расплачиваться с местным охотником за помощь сексуальными услугами, или развлекаться со своими друзьями. И Нексус был так горяч, что Гладио не мог винить никого из них. Говорилось, что он уверен в себе и сексуален, осознает свою красоту и не боится ее использовать, и всегда готов выручить друга. Своим членом.

Так что Гладио уже какое-то время был увлечен книгой и читал ее в машине, когда Нокт наклонился к нему и спросил:

– Что читаешь? Очередной роман?

– О-ох, а это фэнтези? А о чем? – нетерпеливо вклинился Промпто, разворачиваясь на своем сидении.

– Да, это о принце Нексусе, чье королевство было захвачено плохими парнями, и он путешествует со своими друзьями, пытаясь встретиться с принцессой Лунестрой, чтобы вместе сразить злого короля. – Последовало продолжительное молчание, и Гладио нахмурился, видя выражения лиц своих друзей. – Что?

– Нексус и Лунестра, значит? – произнес Нокт.

– Я не думаю, что эти двое общаются через блокнот, который доставляет волшебная собака, – сказал Игнис, и постепенно к Гладио пришло понимание.

– О-о-о-о, он покраснел, – пропел Промпто, и будь он проклят, но это была правда.

Гладио застонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, его друзья расхохотались.

– Да идите вы, она интересная.

– Я даже не знаю, что здесь страннее, – фыркнул Нокт. – Знать, что кто-то пишет обо мне любовные романы, или что ты читаешь о том, как я и Луна... э...

– Развлекаетесь? – предложил Промпто.

– Ага, и что тебе это нравится, – закончил Нокт.

– Он не догадывался, – вступился Игнис, хотя Гладио видел, что он едва сдерживает смех. – Нельзя его за это винить.

– А я там есть? – с интересом спросил Промпто.

Гладио задумался на секунду.

– Знаешь, да, теперь, когда я об этом подумал, мы все там есть. – Ему стало даже немного стыдно, когда он вспомнил, как горячо было читать о том минете, который Нексус делал своему другу Порто, чтобы показать, как тот ему дорог, и убедить его остаться.

– Надеюсь, мне там с Синди повезло, – сказал Промпто, и Гладио не смог удержаться от смеха.

– Нет, Нексус единственный, кто с ней спит.

– Нокт! – закричал Промпто, взмахивая руками. – Как ты мог?!

– Эй! У меня ничего с Синди не было!

Спор перерос в поддразнивания, и Гладио закрыл книгу.

****

Позднее тем же вечером он снова погрузился в чтение. Это была хорошая книга, и как бы он ни хотел ее бросить, он просто не мог. Написана она была очень увлекательно, а Нексус был просто чертовски горяч. В последней главе генерал Глори и Нексус серьезно сцепились по поводу того, что Нексус слишком много рискует, и Гладио надеялся, что это означало, что скоро у них будет действительно жаркий секс.

И да, может, он и понял, что Глори – это он сам, и, может, это немного странно, с таким интересом читать о себе и Нокте, но... чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше его это захватывало. Он взглянул на Нокта, который играл с Промпто в «Королевского Рыцаря» на соседней кровати. Нокт сосредоточенно хмурился, глядя на экран своего мобильника, и выглядел при этом таким серьезным, царственным и немного похожим на своего отца. Но потом его сосредоточенность трансформировалась в усмешку, и в этом был весь Нокт, от сверкающих синих глаз до прядей волос, касающихся резкой линии скулы, и Гладио не мог не заметить, насколько он привлекателен. Не то чтобы он не знал, что Нокт красив, но теперь это действовало на него так, как никогда раньше.

Он заставил себя отвернуться и уткнулся в книгу. Там Глори высказывал Нексусу все, что думает о его отношении к своим обязанностям и судьбе, и Нексус злился. Они оба подпитывались эмоциями друг друга, и ситуация накалялась с каждой репликой. К тому времени, когда Нексус подошел к Глори вплотную, лицом к лицу, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько позволяла их разница в росте, Гладио уже горел от нетерпения. И тут Нексус схватил Глори за волосы и притянул к себе в жадный, жесткий поцелуй, и Гладио огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что Игнис не заглядывает ему через плечо, прежде чем перевернуть страницу.

Секс был грубым, полным гнева и еле сдерживаемых эмоций. И изумительно, опасно возбуждающим, и Гладио подумал, что когда они с Ноктисом поссорятся в следующий раз, он не сможет не вспомнить эту сцену. Нексус немного отличался от Нокта, он был гораздо более агрессивно сексуален и не ныл насчет жары или тренировок, или что он лучше бы в игрушку поиграл, но и похожего было достаточно. Гладио подумал, что Нокт мог бы стать Нексусом, если бы захотел. Внешность у него была соответствующая, и за глаза хватало дерзости, которую можно было бы легко перенести и в спальню.

Закончив главу, Гладио захлопнул книгу и запихнул ее в сумку, но мысли о том, как они с Ноктом оказываются на месте Глори и Нексуса (жесткий секс у стены в комнате мотеля, боги), не оставляли его еще несколько часов.

****

– Ты все еще ее читаешь? – спросил Нокт спустя пару дней, когда они с Гладио отдыхали в «Левилле», пока Промпто и Игнис ходили по магазинам. Он взял книгу со стола, куда положил ее Гладио. – Чем она заканчивается? Есть в ней какие-нибудь подсказки, как нам победить Империю?

Гладио чуть не рванулся к книге, но сдержался. Если он покажет свое смущение, Нокт наверняка начнет копать слишком глубоко, но, может быть, если он сделает вид, что читает просто от скуки, ему удастся выйти сухим из воды.

– Еще не дочитал, но если что – расскажу.

Но Нокт полез в книгу, и у Гладио вспотели ладони, пока он ждал, на какой главе она раскроется.

– «Нексус стоял у подножия дворцовой лестницы, готовый лицом к лицу встретиться со своей судьбой, – прочитал Нокт. – Перед ним стояли его друзья и товарищи: Порто, который всегда был рядом и любил его так нежно; Иниго, который направлял его своей мудростью и был первым, кто...» Серьезно?! «...и был первым, кто научил его наслаждениям тела; и Глори, его верный телохранитель, чья невероятная сила... – Нокт прервался, хохоча, и Гладио заворчал и попытался выхватить книгу, но Нокт просто телепортировался, уворачиваясь. – ...чья невероятная сила защищала его, и позволяла Глори предоставлять тот... тот секс...» О боги, Гладио, «...тот секс, который был Нексусу необходим, чтобы собраться, когда... когда казалось, что... когда казалось, что надежды не осталось».

– Заткнись, – прорычал Гладио, слишком смущенный, чтобы следить за словами. – Нексус вдвое больше мужчина, чем ты.

– Да что ты? – задыхаясь, произнес Ноктис, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя после приступа хохота. – И готов спорить, Глори – твоя копия, да? Кто вообще эту книгу написал?

Этот вопрос заставил Гладио остановиться. Он нахмурился.

– Это должен быть кто-то, кто хорошо нас знает. Слишком похоже, чтобы быть простым совпадением.

Нокт пристально смотрел на него с секунду, а потом решительно сказал:

– Я не отдавал Игнису свою девственность.

Гладио решил не уточнять, кому же Нокт ее отдал. Если он уже лишился девственности, конечно, чего вполне могло и не случиться. Он заставил себя вернуться к мыслям о потенциальной угрозе их безопасности, о том, что кто-то подобрался к ним настолько близко, чтобы написать эту книгу, и что может случиться, если в этой книге найдется информация, которая поставит под угрозу их анонимность.

– Подумай. Этот человек явно знает наши имена, и что мы путешествуем. В книге есть Синди и Дэйв, и даже противостояние с братом Лунестры и с первым министром враждебного королевства.

– Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что Нексус не трахался с Ардином, – простонал Нокт. – Нет, подожди, не говори. Я не хочу ничего знать. Но да, я тебя понял. Игнис просто взорвется. Как зовут автора?

– Это псевдоним, наверное, – сказал Гладио, взяв книгу из рук Нокта и перевернув. Он уже столько времени ее читал и ни разу даже не подумал посмотреть, кто автор. – Кларити Праэстес.

Нокт нахмурился.

– Разве «Праэстес» не старый люцианский термин, означающий «Щит Короля»? И «Кларити» звучит похоже на имя твоего отца. Ты ведь сам ее не писал, правда?

– Кларити Праэстес, – еще раз пробормотал Гладио. И тут его осенило. – Ох, нет. Ох, нет. Я убью ее!

****

На самом деле он, конечно, Ирис не убил. Главным образом потому, что не мог заставить себя признаться своей младшей сестре, что прочитал ее роман. И еще потому, что если он это сделает, она раздуется от гордости из-за того, что ему понравилось. А еще он не хотел знать, где Ирис набралась знаний или воображения, чтобы написать столько жарких любовных сцен. Но он отправил ей строгое сообщение, где говорилось, что кое-то рассказал ему о книге, и что он предостерегает ее от раскрытия каких-либо подробностей, которые могут поставить под угрозу их безопасность.

На какое-то время он оставил недочитанную книгу лежать в сумке, но, в конце концов, сдался. Нексус вернул себе трон с помощью своих друзей и силы предков и женился на Лунестре. Их свадебная церемония была описана в мельчайших деталях, Ирис, должно быть, потратила целую вечность на ее оформление. Книга, конечно же, не закончилась на свадьбе, потому что какой же уважающий себя любовный роман может обойтись без брачной ночи?

Ему было почти грустно, когда он перевернул последнюю страницу.

_«Нексус рухнул на постель рядом со своей женой, потный и насытившийся. Лунестра повернулась к нему с довольной улыбкой на лице._

_– Трудно поверить, что после всего произошедшего, мы наконец-то сможем быть вместе, – сказала она, отводя со лба Нексуса влажные пряди._

_Нексус накрыл ее руку своей и поцеловал кончики ее пальцев._

_– Наконец-то все закончилось, – произнес он со спокойной уверенностью. – Мы восстановим и создадим новое королевство. Наше королевство._

_– Да, – выдохнула Лунестра. – А еще, дорогой, я подумала..._

_Нексус выгнул бровь._

_– Ты думала?_

_– При условии, что мы следим за порядком преемственности, возможно, мы могли бы пригласить некоторых твоих друзей в нашу постель. – Глаза Лунестры искрились, и Нексус улыбнулся. О, да, они восстановят королевство и повеселятся при этом от души»._

Гладио закрыл книгу и посмотрел на Нокта, который помогал Игнису с готовкой обеда, помешивая мясо, тушащееся в большом котле. Нокт поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились, потом он заметил книгу, которую Гладио все еще держал в руке, и понимающе улыбнулся.

Он сделает все возможное, чтобы благополучно доставить Нокта к Лунафрейе, и чтобы помочь ему вернуть трон Люциса. Но если когда-нибудь в процессе Нокт захочет немного развлечься, что ж, Гладио определенно возражать не станет.


End file.
